


The Middle Child

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Laura Barton is a Campbell, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Laura Barton, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Snippets in the life of Laura Campbell growing up in the Family Business.Some will take place during Supernatural or the MCU and will mention events.





	1. Laura Campbell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Touch Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429458) by [The67ImpalaDragonChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The67ImpalaDragonChild/pseuds/The67ImpalaDragonChild). 
  * Inspired by [Clint Winchester - Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900713) by [CheshiresArrow (TheWriterEs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterEs/pseuds/CheshiresArrow). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.
> 
> Also, this will be updated at random and without warning. Posts will not be linear and will not be edited from their original format. In other words, they will have all the inconsistencies and spelling/grammar mistakes I write them with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura grows up a hunter and sister.

On February 3rd, 1980, Laura Campbell was born.

On March 10th, 1982, James and Carmine Campbell died in a car crash on their way to pick their daughter up from preschool. Laura Campbell was left an orphan at two. Later that month, she was taken in by her mother’s cousin, Mary Winchester, née Campbell, and her husband and daughter, John and Deanna.

On May 2nd, 1983, she was in the hospital waiting room with her big sister waiting to welcome little Samuel Winchester into the world. She loved her little brother and adored looking out for him with Deanna.

On November 2nd, 1983, she heard Mary’s scream and followed Deanna to Sammy’s room. Deanna pushed the younger girl behind her with a frightened look on her face just before the room burst into flames. Sammy was thrust into the four-year-old’s arms and Uncle John yelled, “Take them outside as fast as you can!”

Deanna told Laura to climb on her back and ran the three of them out of the house. John came out a few moments later. Mary never left the house.

They moved from place to place, saving people and hunting things. Deanna didn’t talk for almost two years after the fire, even when little Sammy started talking or when she and Laura started going to school in whatever town they were staying in.

On a hunt when Laura was seven, John shortened Deanna’s name, claiming that Dean was much faster to say than Deanna. She protested at first before giving in. Sammy still called her De and Laura started calling her Anna. John scowled at that, but let it slide.

In April of 1993, when Laura was thirteen, she answered a call on one of John’s throwaway phones. It was a woman named Kate Milligan. She needed to talk with him as soon as possible.

Laura said she’d pass on the message and she did – to Anna. Anna confronted their father after his hushed conversation with the woman, but got no information. None of them knew what was going on until two months later.

They were on a hunt in a town in Minnesota. John had left all three of them in the motel to hunt alone, much to the chagrin of both Deanna and Laura. He came back on the third night, saying the monster had been taken care of, but was gone before any of them woke up the next morning.

He came back around noon and pushed a toddler into Deanna’s arms.

“This is Adam,” he said. “He’s your brother. His mom just died and he has no other family – he’s coming with us.”

John left no room for argument and didn’t let any of them ask questions. He, surprisingly, had a fair amount of supplies to take care of a two-year-old, including a car seat. Deanna strapped him into the seat and then moved into the passenger seat.

It was clear that she was so confused, but she was ready to rise to the challenge. Laura knew with one look that they were going to keep Adam with them and do their best to keep him safe.

Sammy and John fought more after that. Sammy had just started hunting with them and he wasn’t the biggest fan of their new life. He was fine with the hunting – enjoyed it, even. But he wasn’t okay with Adam.

“He’s two, Dad!”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Sam – he’s coming with us,” John but back. “Dean! Grab your brother and get in the car.”

“Yes sir,” Deanna muttered. She picked Adam up from his playpen and carried him to the car, doing her best to calm him.

Sammy glared at John while Laura frowned and started to put away the playpen. Deanna had stopped standing up to and disobeying her father lately and Laura wasn’t sure that was a good thing. She and Sammy did the best they could to help, but Deanna knew more about this than they did.

Laura watched as her family started to unravel even further. John’s drinking became less of an occasion and more of a pastime. Sammy was smart and good at the lore, but he was too eager to help and almost reckless when on a hunt. Deanna was focused on saving people which made her completely unaware of her own safety.

Adam was quiet for a three-year-old. He didn’t talk or babble like he had when they’d first picked him up. However unnerved the fact made Laura, it made Deanna even more so.

“He should have said something by now, right?” the older girl asked.

They’d been left in the motel room this time around. John had determined this hunt to be too dangerous for the kids.

Laura shrugged. “I guess. Maybe he just has nothing to say.”

“But what if there’s something wrong with him, Laura? I mean, what if he’s been traumatized?”

Laura rolled her eyes and started boiling water for dinner. “We’ve all been traumatized, De. I don’t remember you speaking until I started school. You were six.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I just,” Deanna paused. She looked over to the two boys sleeping in the other half of the room. Then, she sighed heavily, “I just worry about him. And Sammy. And you, too, Laura.”

“You getting all sappy on me, De?”

“Shut up.”

They continued after that just like they had before. John returned within a few days and they were whisked off to another town and another school. Sammy was clearly unhappy, but didn’t complain. Laura, on the other hand, did.

“Why can’t we just go stay with Uncle Bobby, Uncle John?”

“Because I said so. Drop it,” he replied.

“No. I want to graduate and go to college and actually do something with my life,” Laura spat back.

“Laura, please, just drop it,” Deanna hissed.

The younger girl glared at her surrogate sister. “No, I want to know why we can’t go and stay with Uncle Bobby. Why can’t we just have a normal life?”

“He doesn’t care about you or anyone else in this family!”

“But he does! I’m fourteen, not stupid, John.”

John pulled the car over and pulled her out of the car to ‘talk’. Deanna went out to diffuse the situation. Laura doesn’t remember what happened after the older girl instructed her to go back into the car. She does remember screaming and Deanna climbing back into the car.

It was not brought up again for a few years.

When Deanna was arrested, Laura did her best to take care of her two brothers alone. She knew why Deanna had left. She did not know why Anna hadn’t come back. After a week, John sent them to stay with Bobby while he finished off the case. Two months later, he took them to New York. They pulled up to a house with a sign out front.

_Sonny’s Home for Wayward Kids._

Laura caught Deanna’s eye in the window. The older girl looked from the exhausted fifteen-year-old to the twelve-year-old with his model plane and unbuttoned sleeves to the four-year-old sleeping in a rumpled hoodie. She smiled sadly at them all and turned around. There was a man behind her that she spoke to before walking through the door.

A few moments later, John led her out to the car. She greeted Laura with a hug.

“Thanks for taking care of them,” she whispered. Then, louder, she said, “Hey, Sammy.”

Sammy smiled at Deanna, then scowled. “Why were you gone so long?”

“I got in a fight.”

Laura heard the lie immediately, but Sammy didn’t seem to.

“De. De! De!” Adam called from his seat.

Deanna was startled. “Hey, little man.”

“Look!” the little boy held up a drawing he’d made at Bobby’s. “It for you.”

“That’s really coo–”

“Dean! Get in the car!” John barked.

Deanna sighed and pushed the door closed. Then, she walked over and slid into the front passenger seat. She remained silent until they stopped at a rest stop a few hours later.

“When did he start talking?” she whispered.

Laura smiled at the sleeping boy across from her. “On the car trip to Bobby’s. He wouldn’t stop asking where you were.”

“And what’s the picture supposed to be? I didn’t get a good look at it.”

It was still in Adam’s lap and Laura leaned over to gently pick it up. She handed it to her older sister. Laura watched her expression as Deanna scanned the page quickly. Surprise, happiness, guilt, love, guilt again. They all passed peacefully and quickly across her eyes.

Laura knew what she was seeing – had already memorized the picture.

It was a drawing of four people – stick figures, really. The tallest had short brown and yellow hair and a red jacket on her stick arms. A poorly executed ‘D’ was above her head. Next was a slightly shorter figure with longer black hair and brown jacket. Laura was misspelled ‘Lora’ above her head. Sammy was next with a blue coat on and ‘Sam’ written above him. Then, there was Adam.

He was smaller than the rest and didn’t have a name above his head. He was depicted with a deep purple shirt.

At the top of the page were the words “My Familee”.

“Where did he make this?”

“Bobby’s. Did you know that he bought crayons for us to use when we were little?”

Deanna shook her head. “No. Why isn’t Dad in the picture?”

“Because he’s not?” Laura offered with a snort. At Deanna’s look, she asked, “What?”

“He does his best, Laura.”

“Yeah, but his best is leaving his sixteen-year-old in charge of three other kids for weeks on end with only two hundred dollars.”

“Laura.”

That was a warning tone.

“No, Deanna, it’s not fair. I get that it’s his best, but it sucks. We –”

“This conversation is over.”

It wasn’t the first time Deanna had done something eerily similar to John. It wouldn’t be the last either. She was slowly adopting some of his mannerisms and habits. As the older Winchester adjusted her jacket and hid a bruise on her arm, Laura hoped that she wouldn’t end up too much like John.

Life was relatively normal after that. Well, as normal as it could be.

It became harder and harder for John to take them with him on cases or leads so he would leave them in the motel more often than not. Adam became just as talkative as he had once been silent. Sam and Laura kept studying and keeping their grades up enough to pass and do well from school to school.

Laura got accepted to Stanford in 1998. John was furious, but she didn’t care because she was going to be free of this life. Her grades had, miraculously, been enough to get her into their medicine program.

She spent the next four years earning her bachelor’s degree and helping Sam with his schoolwork over the phone. Deanna was still helping John hunt and take care of her younger brothers. She did the best she could, but she didn’t understand much past tenth grade and that was pushing it.

It was a topic that Sam and Laura had had a single awkward conversation about.

“I just don’t understand why she doesn’t remember any of this,” Sam complained.

Laura sighed. “Well, she probably never learned it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I may be only a year younger than De chronologically, but she’s at least five years older in maturity.”

“That still doesn’t help explain anything.”

Laura had sighed again and prepared her speech. “De didn’t have a choice, Sammy. She _had_ to take care of us. Her priority was always feed everyone, clothe everyone. Make sure everyone gets enough sleep or water or medicine. Not to mention that John started taking her on smaller hunts when she was nine.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“Sam. Deanna didn’t always go to school.”

Outraged, Sam had spit into the receiver, “What?”

“Sometimes De couldn’t always go to school. Like when you were ten. Deanna didn’t go to school because of Adam.”

“Adam?” he demanded incredulously.

“Well, yeah. I mean, what was she going to do with him – take him to school with her? It’s not like we could afford daycare and John certainly wasn’t going to drop him off somewhere he might be better off.”

Laura spat out her Uncle’s name viciously. They hadn’t gotten along or even spoken in quite a while and she knew that her brother wasn’t much of a big fan of him either.

“How long?”

“Two years – just until he started kindergarten. She was sixteen. She tried to go back to school and struggled for a few months before dropping out again.” Laura waited for Sam to answer, but continued when he didn’t. “Deanna is still smart, Sam, don’t let the education system fool you. She can tell you everything about a car by looking at it and knows more about lore than anyone else I’ve ever met. Except maybe you and Bobby.”

There was silence for a few seconds, but Laura knew the seventeen-year-old was still there.

“Why doesn’t she just leave? Get out of it like you did – like I’m going to?”

And there was the million-dollar question.

Laura shrugged. “I don’t know, Sammy. You’ll have to ask her yourself.”

“Yeah, okay. Um, thanks for the help again Laura. De and Adam say ‘hi’.”

“I love you, little brother. And tell the other hooligans I love them too.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Goodbye, Sammy.”

The line clicked off.

Laura had a feeling she knew why Deanna didn’t just leave. She just didn’t want to be the one to break the news to Sam.

Instead, she played the role of supportive big sister and tutor, helping the boy get into Stanford when he turned eighteen in her third year.

However livid John had been when Laura had left, it was nothing compared to when Sam left. He called Laura and left ranting, explicit messages that had her roommates and friends worried.

Sammy called Laura too, upset and wanting to talk. They talked for an hour or so while Sam sat on a bus headed for Palo Alto.

The last call she got that day was from Deanna. Laura wasn’t sure what she expected. But it wasn’t a short, “Look out for him. And stay safe Laura.”

Deanna hung up before Laura could respond. She wondered just how much trouble with John her older sister would be.

The two middle Winchesters – both going by Campbell – moved into an apartment. Then, Sam started dating Jess. A mutual friend, Tyson Brady, had introduced them.

Laura thought Jess was good for her brother. She loved him, but wouldn’t let him get away with crap.

The only problem Laura had was with Sam. He’d been dating Jess for two months when he first breached the subject. He wanted to tell her about the Family Business. Laura was against it. They’d had a few arguments over the subject in the next two months before they reached an agreement.

If Sam and Jess made it to nine months, he could tell her.

So, Laura was walking around Palo Alto while he did so. She knew this conversation could end in a variety of ways and wasn’t going to be there for the fallout. Sam had a way of signaling how it had gone, but she hadn’t checked the door yet.

Instead, she was fine just walking in the silence. She wondered about Adam and Deanna. It had been nearly three months since she’d spoken to the latter and that worried her. She was one digit from calling the older Winchester when she heard a noise – a groan.

Cautiously, she moved toward a grouping of bushes.

There was a man around her age – maybe a bit older – laying in them. He had multiple wounds that looked suspiciously like claw marks. The blood coming from said wounds was slow.

A headline from the news that morning flashed through Laura’s mind.

There’d been two murders in the last two days. Both victims’ hearts had been missing.

They needed to get out of here.

Laura pulled the man out of the bushes. It took her a little while, but she managed to finally maneuver him onto her shoulders. For the first time since leaving the Family Business, she was grateful that John had continuously trained them to carry such heavy equipment or each other while running.

She didn’t know where the Werewolf was, but she needed to get herself and the civilian to safety.

The half-jog back to the apartment took only around fifteen minutes. There was no sign on the door, which meant that Sam and Jess weren’t done talking, but Laura didn’t care.

Right now, they've got a bigger problem on their hands.


	2. The Bartons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Clint fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after.

Jessica took the news in stride. She wanted proof that Sam wasn’t drunk or high or just insane. That was, at least, what she was yelling when Laura burst into the apartment with the civilian in her arms.

“Laura, we’re –”

Sam stopped talking immediately. He ran over to her side to help assess the damage.

“Jess, I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true,” he insisted. “But, that’s not important right now. We can argue about this later. Can you just please get me some floss or thread from the hall? And a needle, too, please?”

The blonde huffed in annoyance, but complied. She may have been mad at Sam, but she wasn’t going to let the man die on their carpet and everyone knew it.

Handing the supplies to Laura, not Sam, she gasped.

“What happened to him?”

Laura exchanged a look with her brother. “Werewolf,” she replied.

Her voice remained even and matter-of-fact. She didn’t want to start another argument.

“You can’t be serious,” Jess deadpanned.

Laura began to make her sutures. She had a long way to go. “Look, I get that this may be a lot to take in, but I am serious – dead serious.” She completed the first row. One claw mark down – about fifteen more to go.

“Sammy wanted to tell you because he trusts you and doesn’t want to keep any part of his life from you. I’m the one who made him wait this long.”

That was two now. She was making a fair amount of progress quickly. Things were looking good for this civilian.

“If you still don’t believe us, then go ahead and leave, but don’t tell anyone. It’s a dangerous world out there and we’re doing our best to help keep the rest safe.” Jess didn’t reply, but the door didn’t open or close, so Laura thought it was a good thing. “Sammy? Call Bobby.”

“Already did. He said Rufus is in the area with a lead already.”

“Good.”

The three sat in silence as Laura finished stitching the man’s wounds together. Then, they carried him gently to the guest bed and laid him down to rest and heal.

She continued to nurse him for the next few days while Sam helped Rufus track down and gank the ‘wolf. Jess helped, asking questions about the life and doing schoolwork at the man’s bedside.

It took two days for him to wake up. He didn’t trust them, but was still too weak to move or really care. So, Laura babbled to him. Mostly unimportant things because she didn’t want him knowing about their lives, but she did understand the loneliness of having to stay cooped up with monster wounds.

“What’s your name?” she asked him on the fourth day.

He would be leaving the next day – there wasn’t really any reason for him to stay. He was nearly completely healed, but she and Sam had wanted to make sure that the man hadn’t been turned.

“Clinton,” he rasped slowly. His eyes watched hers carefully.

Laura snorted. “That’s unfortunate. Well, Clint, if you need help with another monster, come find me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“If you can’t gank the guy easily or there’s more than you thought, I’d be happy to help. My name’s Laura Winchester. Actually, it’s Campbell, but –” She shrugged, unsure how to finish the sentence. “If you can’t find me here, I’m sure someone in the circuit knows how to contact my uncle or sister and they’ll contact me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the man informed her.

She frowned. “You _were_ hunting the thing that attacked you, right?”

“No, I was trying to talk to him.”

“Shit. Can you just forget about what I just said?”

Clint nodded. “Considering I didn’t understand it, sure.”

And that was the end of the conversation. Laura and Sam allowed Clinton to leave the next morning and they returned to their lives.

They didn’t talk much about the Life unless it was to teach Jess. She was learning about how they grew up and how to defend herself. Sam seemed surprised by her interest in the subject, but Laura wasn’t. She was actually glad that the younger girl was taking an interest in the crazy part of Sam’s life. It meant Jess cared.

Laura focused closely on her coursework, studying more lore with Jess on the side. She was so distracted by her studying that she had almost forgotten about Clinton.

Then, six weeks after the incident, she again found him injured and unconscious. This time, though, he was sleeping on a bench in the park. There was a gash running from the corner of his eye to his ear.

She also noticed a hearing aid – something that he hadn’t had before.

She coaxed him awake and took her home to patch him up when he refused to go to a hospital. He thanked her and left, leaving a number on a pad of paper on the kitchen counter with the note, _If you ever need anything_.

Laura memorized the number and saved it into her contacts with the rest of her family’s. She didn’t expect to need it, but better to have an ally if she ever needed one.

Clint started coming back to the house every other week. Each time, he was injured in one way or another. Sometimes, he could hear them and other times, Laura caught him reading their lips to understand what they were saying.

When it became apparent that he was going to make this a regular thing, she started learning sign language. (For a few weeks, she could pretty much only spell and sign ‘thank you’ and ‘fuck you’.)

She knew the looks her brother and his girlfriend exchanged. She knew how her feelings were different. She knew that something had changed whether she wanted it to or not.

Because somehow, in taking care of the injury-prone young man, she had developed a crush. Maybe it was more, but that’s all she was comfortable with calling it at the moment.

Five months after the incident, Laura’s life changed forever.

Truth be told, she wasn’t used to kidnappings, but she wasn’t _un_ used to them either. Plenty of monsters had nabbed her during hunts before. It had just never been humans that were the monsters.

They questioned her repeatedly for information on Barton, whoever that was. They ran their knives along her arms and cheeks, but they didn’t cut. They wanted to scare her, but seemed incapable of carrying out their threats.

Laura wondered how worried Sam and Jess must be. She wondered if they’d called Deanna or John. De would be freaking out if she knew what was going on.

After two days of the boring and creepy pattern, she was finally rescued. (And, boy, did she hate that the only competent thing they’d done was tie her up securely. She could save herself, thank you.)

Clinton and a few others broke into the warehouse and took out the guards. He took her away from the fighting while his companions took out the kidnappers.

He fawned and worried about her and took her to her house. Sam and Jess let them inside and welcomed them. After reassuring everyone that she was absolutely fine, Laura finally pulled Clinton to the side to talk.

It was quick. It was virtually painless. It was . . . _less_ awkward than she thought it would be.

They went on their first date two days later.

They quickly fell in love. Oh sure, they argued – every couple did. But even in their worst fights, there was an understanding that they were in this together.

Laura was in her second year of medical school when Clint proposed. She didn’t hesitate to accept. Eight months later, she made the decision to drop out of school.

Everyone had encouraged her to continue to get her degree, but things had gotten dangerous.

Clint’s identity kept being found out by whoever S.H.I.E.L.D. was up against and he was going on prolonged mission after mission.

De had come and gotten Sam for a hunt, leaving Adam with Jess and Laura. Laura had saved Jess from a demon that was possessing Brady.

Not to mention she had just found out she was pregnant.

Stanford didn’t feel safe anymore.

Stanford _wasn’t_ safe anymore.

Whoever that demon was working for was going to send someone else. None of them were safe.

So, just a month after Sam and Jess dropped out to go hunting, Laura did as well. She refused to let anyone talk her out of it or to talk about it.

Instead, she took Adam and Clint to somewhere far more rural and bought a land plot. She knew enough from patching up her brothers and sister and from school to get by as a hunter’s medic.

Clint agreed (albeit reluctantly) and they started to build a house. It only took a few months.

They moved in just in time for Cooper to be born and Clint and Laura were married two months later.

Life seemed almost normal.

Injured hunters came to her for healing, supplies, and advice.

Adam attended the local middle school and later high school.

Lila was born.

Clint went on missions, but was careful to not bring them home. (Other than a few friends she’d heard about but never met.)

Natasha was cold at first, but quickly warmed up. She adored the little kids, but only ever seemed to stop by when Adam was gone.

(That was most likely Clint’s doing – keep her away from the one kid who actually understood what they were talking about.)

Coulson was sweet, but stilted. He seemed to like the family but was unsure what to do with kids.

Fury was . . . Fury.

Sam, De, and Jess visited most holidays. Sometimes for birthdays too and rarely missed the big events – like a birth or graduation.

But Laura and Clint were very careful not to mix the two most dangerous aspects of their lives.


	3. The Insanity of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint winds up on national television and Dean mourns Cas.

Laura wanted to live a normal life, really, she did.

For the most part, she succeeded. But there was no way to tell the friends that you’re having lunch with that you and your kids have to leave because your sister died again. Or because your uncle’s friends have multiple bullet wounds they need sewed up. Or because your brother has fallen into the Hell cage that holds Lucifer.

Or because your secret agent, ex-assassin husband is on television fighting aliens in New York. Those just aren’t things that you say to people.

They also mean that, lucky you, you’re not normal. At all.

But that’s exactly the predicament that Laura finds herself in. About halfway through lunch, Laura had gotten a text from Adam.

**_Turn on the news._ **

**_Clint’s on TV._ **

Now, she was panicked and sitting in front of the TV while her kids played jump rope and hopscotch. The quality was horrible and Clint was rarely even in frame. It was just a few aliens attacking the city. Hulk appeared from time to time, but the camera’s focus was on the hole in the sky.

Laura watched with baited breath as Iron Man flew into the hole – portal? – with a bomb. If he died, she knew it would wreck Clint. He grew unusually attached to his teammates.

She felt a sense of relief as she saw a figure breech the portal just before it closed. It turned back into dread as she noticed he wasn’t flying, he was falling.

The camera moved as the cameraman was ushered from the scene by police. From there it switched to live feed of an anchor in the newsroom.

She didn’t pay attention to the television, mind and heart racing. When they switched to a live interview of a very much alive Tony Stark, she sighed with relief. After finding that Clint was not in the background, she told her kids to come inside and called her husband.

She made the decision to escape to the safety of their room while Cooper and Lila fight over the remote.

Clint picked up on the third ring.

“What the fuck, Clinton,” she growled. “I get fighting assassins and other spies, but aliens? Aliens are a whole other fucking deal.”

“Language,” he admonished feebly.

Some of her fear fueled anger dissipated at the attempted joke. “Just – tell me you’re okay?”

She could feel the relief through the receiver. “Yeah, Laura, I’m fine. Everyone’s a little beat up, but we’re good.” There was some muffled conversation from his side of the call. “I’ve got to go – Fury wants a brief and then Tony’s taking us out for lunch.”

“Okay. Okay, yeah. Go brief Fury and have lunch with your team.”

“Laura?”

She sighed, adrenaline fading from her blood stream. “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too, Clint.”

“I’ll see you tonight – tomorrow night at the latest.”

She nodded, fully aware that he couldn’t see her. “See you then. Be _safe_ Clint.”

“I will.”

The phone clicked as he hung up. Laura sighed. She waited for a few minutes before calling Adam.  It rung for a little while before being redirected to voicemail.

“Adam,” she greeted, “he’s safe. He should be home tomorrow if you’d like to come and see us just to make sure.” She smiled into the phone. “I’m sure your niece and nephew would like to see you again as well. We all love and miss you little brother. Bye.”

As soon as she hung up, the phone started to ring.

She frowned, answering, “Yes?”

“Laura,” Sam greeted. “I – I need your help.”

“Sammy? Sammy, what happened?” Laura felt sick.

“De’s she’s . . . I don’t know what to do.”

“How?”

Sam coughed. “What?”

“How – how did she die?” Her voice tapered off into a whisper.

“She’s not dead, Laura,” he said, but he didn’t seem relieved. “But Cas – Cas is.”

Laura felt her breathing stop. She knew just how much Cas meant to Deanna. It was what Clint meant to her.

“What? You found him?”

“Yeah, but it was too late. He – he went through with the spell and – and now . . . now he’s gone. There were these things called Leviathans and they tore him apart from the inside. Dean’s not doing well. She hasn’t said anything in hours, just stares at his coat.” She heard him take in a sharp breath. “She let me drive Baby.”

Well, shit.

“I don’t know what to do, Laura,” he whispered. She could hear the pain and hopelessness in his voice.

“Just be there for her. I’m not sure what to do either, Sam. It’s going to take forever for her to get over this. Being there for is her is probably all we can do.”

“Okay.”

“The kids get out of school next week. How long do you think you’ll stay in the Bunker?”

“Honestly,” Sam sighed. “We probably won’t. We may go and pick up Jess, but after that, I have a feeling Dean’s going to be hunting the things that killed Cas.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. If you can swing it, come to the farm sometime this summer – I think Adam may be coming in a few weeks.”

“Sounds like a plan. I know that De and Jess miss you guys.”

Laura smiled. “Well, we miss you, too. See you in a little while, Sammy.”

“See you, Laura.”

The dial tone sounded and Laura sighed. She grabbed her cell and shot a quick text to Adam.

_Call your sister._

_She needs it_.

The response was almost instantaneous.

**_Why? What happened?_ **

**_Is Sammy okay?_ **

Laura scoffed.

_Sammy’s fine. Just call De._

**_Will do_ ** **.**

She put her phone down and rubbed at her temples. Thinking about the day’s events, she wondered how she’d allowed her life to become this insane.


	4. Hell of a Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Adam have gone to Hell - Laura gets a phone call play by play.

“Hold on. Let me get this straight.” Laura paused. She cleared her throat. “Sam jumped into the pit to trap Lucifer.”

“Yes.”

“And he took Adam with him?”

“Yes,” Jess confirmed. “Cas is trying to arrange a rescue mission – but I don’t think it’s going to happen. Cas was nearly killed trying to get De out of Hell, he’s not sure that an Angel could actually save them from the Cage.”

“So, what’s going to happen?”

Jess sighed. “I don’t know. Cas is preparing for the trip and I think Deanna’s trying to find other Angels that would be willing to help. They’re not having much luck. I just – just thought I would update you on the situation.”

“Thanks Jess,” Laura said. “I really hope this works. Keep me posted?”

“Of course.”

“Bye, Jessie.”

“Bye, Laura.”

Laura placed the phone in the receiver and sighed. She didn’t need this stress – she was stressed enough already with her three-year-old and four-year-old.

There was a suddenly shriek from the other room before the siblings broke into squabbling again.

She sighed. She loved her kids, but sometimes, she just wanted a break.

 

Sam was in the Cage for two weeks. Adam was in the cage for three and a half.

From what Jess had told her, Dean had found a few other Angels named Balthazar and Samandriel that had agreed to help Castiel in his efforts to save the brothers. Cas had been the one to make both trips, but the other Angels had assisted in healing them and Cas himself.

Pulling Sam out had nearly burned Cas’s wings off and left him more dead than alive.

He’d been unconscious for four days healing. Deanna hadn’t left his side for three of the four. On the last day, Jess had managed to pull her out of the room to eat and get some rest in her own bed.

When her angel had woken up, though, she was quick to abandon her room for his.

It was the first time they’d kissed – as far as anyone knew. (Laura suspected they’d actually been together for longer than the rescues.)

After pulling Adam from the cage, Cas slept for almost a weak. Samandriel and Balthazar did routine healing spells and charms on him, but he remained comatose.

Deanna had called Laura, sobbing.

“How do you do this?” she’d demanded. “Just . . . how?”

“It’s hard . . . and terrifying. But, if you really love him – it’s worth it, isn’t it?”

De hadn’t answered for a few moments. “Yeah it is.”

The conversation hadn’t gone on much longer than that.

Adam and Sam both made sure to call and confirm their health. Cas also made a call after finally waking up. Laura was relieved with every one she got.

She decided that it was about time she finally visited the Bunker.


	5. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of 2014.
> 
> Dean and Cas get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I didn't really see this going anywhere. Enjoy.

For the first time that she can remember, life is peaceful.

There’re no big bads looming over them at the moment. Dean’s mark is gone and she’s not a demon anymore. Laura doesn’t ask – she doesn’t want to know.

And now, they’re all at the farm. Laura tries, but can’t remember Dean ever having come to the farm before. She smiles softly to herself. At least it’s happening now. Better late than never, right?

“Hey.”

A pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Clint rests his head on top of hers.

“Hey. You know you’re lucky I didn’t hit you, right?”

He laughs. “Yeah, I know.”

It wouldn’t have been the first time. She may not be hunting or as at risk of being captured by monsters, but she doesn’t trust the world to be completely unarmed or unprepared.

“You ready to go down there?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Clint gives her a look. “What?”

“You’re hiding up here for a reason, Laura. What’s wrong?”

Laura takes a breath. “Everything seems to be going really well at the moment.”

“And that’s why you’re not going down? You know, I think your logic may be just a little flawed there,” he teased.

She swatted at him and turned to face him. “Everything’s going great,” she restates. “I just feel like this is jinxing it or something.”

“It’s a wedding, Laura. We’ve already had two of those and the universe didn’t seem to care.”

“This is different and you know it, Clinton.”

He made a face at the use of his full name.

“And it’s not just the wedding. The lack of enemies just feels . . . like the calm before a storm. A massive storm.”

Clint placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “We can make it through any storm – we have before and I have no doubt we will again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled lovingly back at her.

“Let’s go have ourselves a wedding.”

 

“I now pronounce you man – er, Angel – and wife.”

Their little audience clapped. Laura felt like she couldn’t smile any wider.

Dean and Cas were beaming. There was the sound of a shutter as Jess snapped a photo of the couple. She shot a few more as they walked down the aisle.

For once, the huntress didn’t seem to mind getting her picture taken. Jess and Laura seized the opportunity.

(A few weeks later, Laura would marvel at the dozens and dozens of pictures they’d take from that night.)

Clint leaned against Laura and helped her onto her feet.

“Care to dance with me?”

“Yes,” she giggled, “but only after they’ve had their first.”

Cas and Dean’s first dance consisted of swaying back and forth on the floor. Dean wasn’t any good at dancing, having two left feet and her husband – that would take some getting used to – wasn’t much better.

A few times, they tripped over each other or something on the floor and she swore she heard her siblings laughing. Her face was bright red when they finished.

Cas pulled her into a kiss, grinning madly.

Laura watched, holding Clint’s arm. Everything was so peaceful. She knew the storm would come crashing down on them any day now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems like we've either all gone along with what those that have read the comics say, have looked it up, or have read the comics and know about Clint's background. But I know nothing about Laura's and I don't really want to look it up. Given that, I've just decided to run with this idea of her past.
> 
> Hopefully this will continue as a series. This is something that just wouldn't leave me alone. I have more ideas for the same universe - it actually stemmed from another idea from this universe.
> 
> I've seen a few stories with Clint as a Winchester or close to it. The main inspirations are listed below.


End file.
